Before it's Too Late
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: Un-beta/#365storiesProject/#AngstPrompt by Shiru Shirayuki/Sayang sekali dunia tidak peduli pada mereka, dan tidak akan pernah. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!


"_Kouki,"_

"_Ya, Sei-kun?"_

"_Jika sudah besar nanti, ayo kita menikah."_

.

**Before it's Too late**

**Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari FanFiksi ini**

**[**A/N: saya sarankan anda mendengar lagu 'Long Kiss GoodBye' yang dinyanyikan oleh Halcali saat membaca FanFiksi ini**]**

.

**Summary: **Un-beta/#365storiesProject/#AngstPrompt by Shiru Shirayuki/Sayang sekali dunia tidak peduli pada mereka, dan tidak akan pernah. Beware of OOCness, proceed with caution. RnR onegaishimasu!

.

* * *

—_That time, he held my hands. Like it would be his last day_

* * *

.

"Sei-_kun_! Sei-_kun_!"

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya, lalu jendela kamar yang terbuka sehingga sinar matahari menerobos masuk ruangan kubikel tersebut dan mengganggu pandangan Akashi. Pemuda beriris dwi warna itu sedikit mengernyit sambil menaikkan satu tangan kearah matanya untuk melindungi kedua mata tersebut dari sinar yang berlebihan. Ia tidak sendirian, ada pemuda lain disana yang kini sedang keluar kamarnya.

Ini sama seperti kemarin, lalu hari sebelum kemarin dan seterusnya sampai-sampai Akashi lupa hitungannya. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

Hari itu cerah. Cuaca yang sangat jarang didapatkan, terutama di musim dingin ini.

Pemuda itu kembali lagi, sambil membawa semangkuk _yudofu tofu_ di tangannya, "_Mou_, Sei-_kun_! Kau bangun kesiangan lagi hari ini!" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada sedikit manja.

Lagi, Akashi tidak menjawab apapun. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya dan duduk di lantai dengan meja kecil dihadapannya. Semangkuk _yudofu tofu _diletakkan diatas meja.

"_Itadakimasu_," bisik Akashi sesaat sebelum ia memakan makanan favoritnya. Masih tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Ia menyantap makanan itu dengan wajah datar.

"Bagaimana Sei-_kun_? Enak?" Tanya pemuda yang duduk di seberang. Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Syukurlah~ aku membuatnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena aku juga agak kesiangan,"—terkekeh kecil. Akashi masih memakan _yudofu tofu _tersebut dengan lahap.

"Oh ya, hari ini-"

Pemuda itu mulai bercerita; yang mana Akashi tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Ia tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri. Saat tersadar, tinggal sesuap terakhir.

"—lalu Kagami dan Kuroko juga datang. Kau masih ingat Kagami bukan? Yang saat _Winter Cup _kau menggores pipinya dengan guntingmu itu. Dan tahukah kau betapa lucunya ekspresi orang itu saat melihatku? Ah, Kuroko juga begitu, pelatih juga, _captain _juga. Semuanya-"

"Kouki," sela Akashi.

Yang dipanggil mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah mendengar cerita itu berulang kali,"

"E-eh? Sei-_kun _bosan ya? K-kalau begitu-"

"Pulanglah."—tegas, dan merupakan perintah dari Akashi yang artinya _absolute_; mutlak.

Kouki tertegun mendengarnya, "Sei-_kun _membeciku?"

Terdiam sesaat, Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menunduk, "…mereka semua menunggumu."—berbisik.

Kouki tidak menjawab. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkung senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau, Sei-_kun_." Jeda, "Kau pasti sudah memprediksikan jawabanku bukan? Aku tidak mau pulang, simple saja, karena Sei-_kun _disini. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

"Kouki-"

"Tapi kalau hari ini Sei-_kun _mau menemaniku, aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

Dwi warna menatap iris cokelat lekat-lekat, mencari kebohongan disana yang hasilnya nihil.

"Kuharap kau memegang janjimu Kouki."

Pemuda itu membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan.

.

* * *

.

"_Hayaku_, _hayaku _Sei-_kun_!" Kouki menarik-narik lengan Akashi, _excited_.

"…kau menarikku keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan di tengah rintik salju…" jeda, "Hanya untuk ke sebuah toko bunga?"

Kouki membalas dengan 'ehee' singkat. Apa boleh buat, Akashi sudah berjanji akan menemaninya. Mereka pun memasuki toko bunga tersebut yang tidak terlalu ramai—oh ayolah, orang macam apa yang ke toko bunga saat cuaca sedang buruk?

"Sei-_kun_, kau suka bunga apa?"

Akashi tidak menggubrisnya. Ia berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling. Kouki menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

"Hey Sei-_kun_, bisakah kau menolongku?"

Akashi berbalik dan menghampiri Kouki, "Apa?"

Kouki mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kecil dari saku jaket bulunya, "Pesankan sebuket _Pink Carnation _dan _White Hyacinth_ dan kirimkan ke alamat ini. Lalu tolong selipkan kertas yang ini di buket bunganya,"

Baru saja Akashi akan protes, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat tersadar—

-bahwa yang didepannya ini adalah seorang arwah.

"Hh…baiklah." Akashi mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Oh iya, ini uangnya-"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan membayarnya untukmu."—beranjak dari tempatnya. Kouki tertegun mendengar hal itu.

"Pfft-dasar…" ucap Kouki pelan.

.

* * *

.

Kouki dan Akashi melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka. Pemuda berambut merah itu berharap agar ia menyelesaikan 'permintaan' Kouki sebelum hari semakin gelap dan cuaca semakin dingin. Ia menatap kearah punggung Kouki yang berjalan didepannya. Entah sudah berapa hari sejak kedatangannya dirumah—atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Akashi. Pertama kali ia mengetahui bahwa Kouki yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah arwah, tentu saja ia terkejut. Semua itu berawal dari seusai _Winter Cup _melawan Rakuzanyang dimenangkan oleh Seirin. Suatu insiden terjadi pada pemuda itu. Ia tertabrak mobil dan terpental sejauh tiga meter dan pingsan, hanya karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing. Lukanya lumayan parah dan saat ini ia sedang koma. Namun arwahnya menolak untuk kembali ke tubuhnya dan memilih untuk bersama Akashi tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sei-_kun_, aku ingin makan es krim."

"Arwah tidak makan es krim."

"Sei-_kun_!" pekik Kouki.

"_Ha'i, ha'i._"—oh ya ampun, musim dingin makan es krim. Benar-benar cari mati. Mereka pun menuju ke _café _terdekat (dan tentu saja Akashi yang memesan es krim).

Kouki menunggu diluar sambil menatap langit yang berawan tanpa sinar matahari. Sepertinya hari ini aka nada hujan salju yang lumayan deras.

"_Ara_, _maji yabai_…" gumamnya.

"Ini," Akashi menyodorkan es krim _cone honey-vanilla _kearah Kouki.

"Ah, _arigatou _Sei-_kun_," Kouki mengambil es krim itu, "Um, sepertinya hari ini akan hujan salju deras."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang-"

"Sebentar lagi saja. Sei-_kun _berjanji akan menemaniku kan?" Tanya Kouki.

Akashi menyerah.

"Baiklah, kita kemana sekarang?"

"Mm…"—Kouki berpikir sambil menjilati es krimnya, "Entahlah. Aku ingin jalan-jalan saja, berdua dengan Sei-_kun_." Tersenyum kecil.

.

* * *

.

"Kouki," panggil Akashi. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya membalas 'hm?' sambil masih menjilati es krimnya. Rintik salju mulai berganti menjadi hujan salju, namun tidak begitu deras.

"Sebenarnya…kenapa kau tidak mau kembali?"

Kouki berhenti melangkah. Mata bulatnya menatap dwi warna Akashi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Itu bukan jawaban yang sebenarnya—aku yakin."

"Pfft-" Kouki terkekeh pelan, "_Sasuga _Sei-_kun_, selalu tahu kapan aku berbohong-"

"—seperti dua belas tahun yang lalu."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, sedikit bingung.

"Mungkin kau lupa semua tentangku, karena Sei-_kun _yang 'waktu itu' bukanlah Sei-_kun _yang 'sekarang'."

"…" Akashi terdiam. Kouki menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Apakah kau ingat? Kau pernah melamarku saat kita berumur enam tahun."—Kouki meraih tangan Akashi. Dingin, hanya itu yang Akashi rasakan ketika Kouki menggenggam tangannya.

"Waktu itu, kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini,"—Kouki menggenggam tangan Akashi erat namun tidak menyakitkan, "Seperti hari itu adalah hari terakhirmu."

"Kouki-"

"Sei-_kun_," Kouki menatap Akashi dalam. Iris coklat mengarungi dua warna yang berbeda, "Sebenarnya permintaanku adalah, kau melamarku lagi, lalu kita menikah."

"Jika kau kembali ke tubuhmu, aku bisa-"

Kouki menyela perkataan Akashi dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa…karena saat aku kembali nanti, kemungkinan aku tidak akan ingat padamu lagi."

Akashi mengerjap, "Apa maksudmu?"

Terdiam sesaat, Kouki menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Alasan mengapa aku tidak mau kembali pada tubuhku…karena aku takut aku tidak akan ingat padamu lagi." Jeda, "_Gomen ne_, Sei-_kun_. Ini juga…pertama kalinya aku menentangmu. Dan kuharap akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya." Terkekeh pelan.

"Kouki…"

"Hey Sei-_kun_, karena aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang sama setelah aku kembali ke tubuhku, aku punya permintaan lainnya. Kali ini, aku yakin Sei-_kun _bisa mengabulkannya."

"…jadi jika permintaanmu yang ini kukabulkan, kau akan kembali?"

Kouki mengangguk sekali, "Sesuai dengan perjanjian kita sebelumnya."

Dalam hati, Akashi merutuk dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak memprediksikan hal ini sebelumnya.

Namun ia juga tidak ingin egois. Dia ingin Kouki hidup. Meskipun itu sama artinya dengan menghapus eksistensinya dari ingatan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, apa itu?"

Kouki menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akashi dapat melihat telinganya yang mulai memerah.

"Cium aku,"

Akashi terdiam, lalu mengerjap sekali—dua kali, "Kouki, kau serius-"

"_Onegai, _Sei-_kun_…"

_Untuk yang pertama, dan terakhir kalinya_.

_Karena dunia terlalu kejam sehingga tidak membiarkan kita terus bersama_.

"Setelah ini, mungkin aku akan menjalani hidup yang berbeda. Tanpa bayang-bayang Sei-_kun _di benakku. Sei-_kun _mungkin mengingatku, tapi belum tentu aku mengingat Sei-_kun_."

Akashi menatap helaian coklat milik pemuda dihadapannya sesaat, lalu ia memakaikan _hoodie _di kepala Kouki dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga iris coklat dan merah-emas bertemu.

"Tutup matamu,"

Kouki menutup matanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kouki. Menimbulkan desiran hangat yang entah mengapa Akashi sangat merindukannya. Iris dwi warna tertutup, menghayati setiap desiran hangat yang timbul. Bibir Kouki sangat manis—wajar saja, pemuda itu baru saja selesai memakan es krimnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang seakan tidak peduli pada Akashi yang terlihat sedang mencium udara kosong.

Mereka dalam posisi itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Akashi melepaskan tautan di bibir mereka.

Saat dwi warna itu terbuka, Kouki sudah tidak ada disana.

Tinggallah Akashi sendirian.

Dan persimpangan yang hampir tertutupi oleh salju seluruhnya.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, tidak ada Kouki. Tidak ada matahari yang menerobos masuk ke kamarnya. Hanya Akashi, ruangan berbentuk kubikel yang dingin, serta jendela yang mulai berembun karena dinginnya suhu.

Tok! Tok!

"Seijuuro-_sama_,"

Akashi sedikit mengerang, kemudian bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada kiriman untuk anda,"

Akashi sedikit mengernyit. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Terlihat _butler_nya memegang sebuket bunga _Pink Carnation _dan _White Hyacinth _di tangannya.

Akashi mengambil kedua buket bunga tersebut. Bukankah ini bunga yang kemarin dipesan oleh Kouki?

"Pengirimnya Furihata Kouki," jelas sang _butler_, "Lalu ini, saya menemukannya terjatuh dari buket bunga tersebut. Saya belum membacanya," _butler _tersebut memberikan selembar kertas pada Akashi. Pemuda berambut merah itu menerimanya dan membaca isinya.

[_January, 5__th__ 2014_

_Ohayou Sei-kun, sudah terima bunganya? Haha, mungkin kau sadar kalau bunga-bunga itu adalah bunga yang kupesan kemarin. Itu darimu, dan untukmu Sei-kun._

_PS: Pink Carnation memiliki arti "Aku mencintaimu." Sedangkan White Hyacinth artinya "Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu."_

_Aku mencintaimu Sei-kun, dan aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu._

_Sampai jumpa lagi di masa depan._

_Furihata Kouki_]

.

* * *

.

Di lain tempat, seorang pemuda dengan balutan baju rumah sakit menatap keluar jendela. Suasana ruangan itu sedikit berantakan karena teman-temannya mengunjunginya dan berpesta kecil atas siumannya si pemuda beberapa menit yang lalu. Untunglah, ia dapat mengingat beberapa nama teman-temannya berhubung ingatannya agak kabur. Sekarang ia hanya perlu latihan untuk mengingat nama dan wajah teman-temannya.

"…Akashi…Seijuuro."

Tanpa sadar, pemuda tersebut menggumamkan sebuah nama. Tak lama kemudian ia mengerjap, "Akashi Seijuuro?"—bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"...kenapa aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu yang penting?" gumamnya sambil menatap kearah langit yang mulai menurunkan butiran Kristal putih.

* * *

**Entri January 5****th**** 2014: **"YANG PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIR" - complete


End file.
